Sky's the Limit
by Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death
Summary: Alana, Sakura's daughter, lives with the akatsuki. with sakura as a single mother and the akatsuki helping her, what will happen to alana... when she brings her friends over.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Itachi, where is Alana? Its almost time for bed." Sakura said walking into the cafeteria.

"I think she is in the woods." Itachi stated, resuming his eating.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

As Sakura arrived at the woods she could here singing. 'who would come into these woods besides Alana?' She thought as she looked out towards the lake. She saw her daughter walking along side it singing.

'Alana?' Sakura was just about to yell out when she heard her start to sing.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be _

_I'm not meant to play this part_

_Now I see _

_That if I were truly to be myself _

_I would break my families heart_

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_Who I am_

_Though I try _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am _

_Inside _

'Alana' Sakura thought a tear sliding down her face.

Alana sat down and hugged her knees. Looking over at the reflection of the moon on the peaceful lake. As Sakura emerged from the bushes she flinched and turned around quickly. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough." Sakura said. "Why do you feel that way?"

"I'm not strong at all… I can't even catch a jinchuriki. I always screw up."

"So."

"I'll never be a good Akatsuki…"

"Do no think that."

"Why." Alana snapped back.

"Because you are a beautiful girl, and very strong…just not strong enough." Sakura sighed. Alana looked up at her mom. "Thanks mom."

As they were walking back to the hideout, Alana asked the dreaded question not S-Class ranked criminal parent wants to hear…

"Hey mom, is it okay if I bring a guy over?"

Sakura started to choke on plain air. "What?"

"Is it okay if I bring a guy over, you know from school." Alana repeated.

"Is it a boyfriend apparently I didn't know about."

"No. Well at least not yet. He hasn't asked me out yet." Alana said sadly.

"Is it only him coming over or a couple girls to?"

"A couple girls to. Please?" Alana asked. No, that's an understatement. More like begged her mother.

"Well…" Sakura pondered.

"Please?"

"Its fine with me." She said giving in.

"YES" Alana jumped for joy.

"But ask Leader first." Sakura finally said.

"Ugh! MAN!" Alana yelled.

And with that Alana and Sakura walked back to the base with Alana sulking all the way.


	2. Asking

The next morning Alana woke up excited and depressed at the same time. "Saturday, yes. The day I ask Leader, ugh."

"Ask me what?"

" AHHH!" Alana screamed as she fell out of bed. _Hard._

"Ow." she said rubbing the spot on her head were she had landed.

"Heh, I see your wide awake now." Pein said as he walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Ugh, not a way to start out a Saturday." she said getting up and flopping down on her bed.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh I wanted to ask if I could have a couple friends over from school?" she said in an innocent voice.

"You know I'm strict on having people over, even with the members." He said in a serious tone.

She sighed. "Thought so."

Pein looked at her for awhile. Then got up to leave, but stopped mid-step out the doorway. "But…" she looked up hopefully. "I could make an exception."

She jumped up and ran over to Pein and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"Ok, Ok, can't… breathe." Pein said, or labored to say.

"Sorry." she said when she let go.

"Yeah, yeah." He said while giving her nuggie. "So who is coming?" He asked curiously.

"Oh there's, Rhea Liama, Gwenvere Kikyo, or just Gwen, Anna Stone, and Justin Timber. Or just J.T." She finished saying.

"Why so many?"

"We have to practice for the talent show at school."

"Ah, what are you guys doing?"

"Questions, questions." Alana said shaking her head.

"Uh-huh, answer." He said poking her forehead.

"Fine, we entered our band."

"You have a band?" Pein asked surprised. He never knew she could sing.

"Yeah, why do you always think I'm down at the lake?" She said poking his forehead.

"I never thought on it."

"Ugh, I was thinking up songs."

"Oh, well I want to hear them when you practice."

"Deal just no laughing."

Pein sighed. "Ok, I guess." He said pretending to be sad.

"Hey!" She said pushing him. "Alright, I'll leave you to get dressed." Pein said, getting up again.

"Yes, thank you." She said, pretending to be all snobby.

"Heh, see you later." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

After he was gone she said…

"Oh, how I have a bad feeling about this now…"

X

X

X

X

X

X

_Ok I am writing this story as a type of journal of what I'm doing in real life. The people are my made up characters though. And my name is not Alana it is Gabriella. OK, Well R&R! Please and Thank You. I shall give you a cookie if you do! _


End file.
